I'm still here
by Peri Marina Jackson
Summary: Families are supposed to be happy right? Not mine…all thats happened with my family is we fight and separate my life has gone so down hill, will it ever be happy again? I doubt it


**((disclaimer I own nothing besides my ****character))**

**I walk through the park nearby my home, I had run out of there a half hour ago. My dad and I had a fight, about us and our broken up family. I have a mother and a older brother; we were happy for a while. But then my parents started to fight, and over time they fights got worse until the day my mom said she had enough and packed hers and my brothers bags and left us. I haven't seen them since. And now I'm fighting with my dad, because since mom left I've gone down hill; always getting into fist fights, getting in trouble with cops and stuff like that. I feel bad, I hate yelling and fighting, it hurts a lot. I wish my family was still together, that or I just want to run as far as I can away from here. I sigh and lean against a tree and look up at the moon in the sky and slowly start to sing one of mu favorite songs. **

"I am a question to the world,  
>Not an answer to be heard<br>Or a moment that's held in your arms.  
>And what do you think you'd ever say?<br>I won't listen anyway…"

I hear my dad open the door of our house and look over, he didn't see me and he sighs. Then takes out a torn photo and cries a bit and looks around looking for me. I turn away and walk away.

"You don't know me,  
>And I'll never be what you want me to be."<p>

I continue to sing as I walk through the park

"And what do you think you'd understand?  
>I'm a girl, no, I'm a woman...<br>You can't take me and throw me away.  
>And how can you learn what's never shown?<br>Yeah, you stand here on your own.  
>They don't know me 'cause I'm not here."<p>

"And I want a moment to be real,  
>Wanna touch things I don't feel,<br>Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
>And how can the world want me to change?<br>They're the ones that stay the same.  
>They don't know me,<br>'Cause I'm not here."

"And you see the things they never see  
>All you wanted, I could be<br>Now you know me, and I'm not afraid  
>And I wanna tell you who I am<br>Can you help me be a woman?  
>They can't break me<br>As long as I know who I am"

I hear my dad foot steps behind me and I start to run

"And I want a moment to be real,  
>Wanna touch things I don't feel,<br>Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
>And how can the world want me to change?<br>They're the ones that stay the same.  
>They can't see me,<br>But I'm still here.

They can't tell me who to be,  
>'Cause I'm not what they see.<br>Yeah, the world is still sleepin',  
>While I keep on dreamin' for me.<br>And their words are just whispers  
>And lies that I'll never believe."<p>

I reach the end of the park and keep running through the non busy streets my dad still chasing me

"And I want a moment to be real,  
>Wanna touch things I don't feel,<br>Wanna hold on and feel I belong.  
>And how can they say I never change?<br>They're the ones that stay the same.  
>I'm the one now,<br>'Cause I'm still here."

I see a car park in front of our house and stop running as does my dad. Two of the door open and a woman and guy get out of the car. The woman sees my dad and smiles while crying and my dad cries "Annabeth?" The woman nods "Hey seaweed brain" Dad smiles and runs to the woman, my mom. The guy looks at me "Hey sis" I blink a few times "Sam?" He nods. Hot tears stream down my face as I stand there and finishes singing then song as I walk to my brother

"I'm the one,  
>'Cause I'm still here.<br>I'm still here.  
>I'm still here.<br>I'm still here."

Then as I'm half way there I run to my brother and he does the same. We hug one another crying

My family was finally back together

Sicne then my life went uphilll, no more fights, no more police bringing me home, mom and dad get along better, my brother and I have gotten closer. My life is so much more happy now. Right now Sam is on a date with his girl Sammy, mom and dad are out with each other as well. I sit at home alone and sigh. "A few more days till we go back to camp and I can see my friends again…..I wonder how Danny, Sophia, Pretty Boy and the rest are doing…." I let out another sigh and lightly blush "I wonder if Pretty Boy has thought about what happened last summer…." I think back to when I kissed him on the cheek and told him that I loved him, he said he felt the same way. I haven't told my family yet, I really should get to telling them that. "We still haven't gone on a date yet…If we did go on one, where would he take me? What would we eat? What would we say? What would I wear?….I did not just ask myself a girly question did I? Ugh!…Why does he make me feel like I should act more like a girl? I know his mom is the goddess of love…..but still…" I sigh again and cover my face with my hands as the front door knocks "Who could that be? Sam said he wouldn't be back till 8 and mom said she'd call when there coming back, and its only 4" I ask myself as I sit up on the couch and walk to the door as someone knocks on it again. I stand and walk over to it and slowly open it. "Hey Kelp Head" I blink a few times and gasp then smile "Darin?!" He smiles at me, I hug him and he hugs back "What are you doing her?" I ask "Did you forget? You and I still have have a date to go on" I blush and look up at him, his blushing as well. I smile as I look into his beautiful purple eyes "How could've I forgot?" He smiles and looks back into my eyes "You tend to forget a lot" I laugh a little "Oh shut up Pretty Boy" "Make me Kelp Head" I blush and suddenly realize how close our faces were. Darin blushes a bit more and smiles before he closes the gap between us with a kiss on the lips. At first I was surprised, my eyes widen then I slowly close them as I melt into the kiss.

We kiss for a few seconds then he pulls away "Well shall we get going?" I open my eyes and smiles at him "Sure, but my parents might be home soon" Darin moves letting me go then takes my hand "I met them on the way here so they know" I smile more "You met my parents and my dad didn't try to kill you?" He laughs "Your mom didn't let him" We both laugh as we hold hands "Then lets get going" I say and he nods. We walk towards the beach and have the best date ever.

My life is awesome

happy family

great boyfriend

fantastic life


End file.
